As media systems have become pervasive throughout society, media systems have become more and more integrated. Wireless communications devices, such as mobile telephones, have also increased in functionality. For example, mobile telephones are now capable of interfacing with websites and downloading television programs, movies, and other video media. Set top boxes are also configured to enable users to access programming guides via wireless communications devices and set up recording schedules for the set top box to record television programming. Middleware has also provided set top boxes with increased functionality. Despite media systems becoming more integrated in recent years, the level of integration is still quite limited.